The prior art of the culture of fly maggot is mainly by means of box-type culturing, cage-type culturing and frame culturing, for example, the high-scale fly maggot culture equipment and process in application No. 201210116603 is the typical culturing method of these kind. Complicated in culturing method and process, a plurality of steps in the prior art requires man participation, with intense labor but low efficiency. The prior art fits only for small-scale production and cannot truly realize industrialized large-scale and high-efficiency production, severely constraining the industrialization and application of fly maggot culture.
When biomass waste is utilized in large-scale fly maggot culture, it requires feeding everyday. The prior art is realized by artificial feeding, costing much time and labor while without high-efficiency and good work environment for workers. With the development of society and the raising of labor cost, special types of work like biomass waste feeding suffer obviously. Hence, fly maggot culturing industry is in urgent need of an automatic feeder to lower enormously the labor intensity and promote feeding efficiency.
After the production of fly maggot with biomass waste, the prior art realizes the separation of fly maggot from the compost by manual operation of simple machines, costing much time and labor while without high-efficiency and good work environment for workers. While with the development of society and the raising of labor cost, special types of work like biomass waste feeding suffer obviously. Hence, fly maggot culturing industry is in urgent need of an automatic fly maggot separator to lower enormously the labor intensity and promote efficiency in the separation of fly maggot from the residue.